Fire
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: The fire scene in Deathly Hallows Part Two, with a Draco/Harry twist. Slash. Oneshot. Summary sucks, story's better.


Harry Potter flew away from the fire as fast as he could. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were right behind him. They were going to get out. They had to. They had to finish this.

As they flew, Harry saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini climbing up stacks of stuff, clawing for their lives. They kept slipping and regaining their balance quickly, knowing what would happen if they didn't. They saw what happened to Goyle moments ago. Harry felt his heart stop.

Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy. He hated his Pureblood Only stance and how he thought he was better than everyone else because of his pureblood status. He hated that he was a death eater and had a required loyalty to Voldemort because of it. He hated that Draco always had to one up him.

He hated everything about Draco Malfoy.

But, Harry Potter also loved Draco Malfoy. He loved how he knew exactly who he was and wasn't afraid to voice his opinion (whether Harry agreed or not - he usually didn't). He loved how he was loyal to his family even though he desperately wanted a different life for himself. He loved that he was strong enough to hide the emotions that were obviously killing him. He loved that there was a lot more to him than what met the eye.

He loved everything about Draco Malfoy.

They continued flying away from the fire (and the two Slytherin boys), when he saw Draco slip and grab onto something quickly, a frightened noise escaping his lips. Anyone could see by the look on his face that he thought -knew- he was going to die. The dark haired boy didn't want that to happen.

He sighed inwardly. "We can't leave them!" He shouted to his friends, turning around heading towards that tower of stuff.

Ron looked at Hermione, bewildered. "He's got to be kidding." He said as his best friend continued flying towards the Slytherins. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and reluctantly followed.

"Harry, if we die for them I'm gonna kill you!" Ron yelled to him. Harry ignored him and continued flying. Ron and Hermione right behind him now.

When he finally reached the tower, he reached for the blond boy's hand. Draco didn't hesitate to take it. Harry ignored the fire-like spark that spread through him as he pulled the other boy on. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry instinctively as they flew.

When they finally got out, Harry flew to a safe spot and landed. He and Draco climbed off the broom, neither one saying anything as they looked at each other. They sensed the other three's arrival and broke eye contact, grabbing Blaise and walking off quickly.

"So, that's what we get for saving their lives - nothing." Ron said, bitterly. Neither of his friends replied.

Harry watched the blond boy walk away and his shoulders slouched slightly. He shook the disappointment away. He had bigger things to worry about than his feelings for Malfoy. He had to keep moving. He had to end this with Voldemort once and for all.

"Stay here and kill the snake, it's the last one, then it's just him. I'm going to find Voldemort." The dark haired boy said to his best friend. They looked at him, concerned, but nodded. Neither one arguing with him.

He left his friends and ran down a corridor, only stopping when he heard an all-too familiar voice call out, "Potter!"

He turned around to see Malfoy standing there. They looked at each other for a moment -Harry expecting him to say something- before Draco was ramming him against the wall and locking their lips together in a heated embrace. Harry kissed back, totally caught off guard. The blond pulled away all-too soon.

"Thank you, for what you did." He said, staring into Harry's eyes. "I would've left me to die." He admitted.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't just let that happen. I had to do _something_." Harry explained, thinking it was a great decision to save the other boy. Draco smirked.

"Well -for what it's worth- thank you." He said, he sounded sincere. The most sincere Harry's ever heard him.

Harry nodded and removed himself from between the other boy and the wall. He had to leave, whether he wanted to or not. He had to finish this. It was his destiny. Everyone knew it. He began walking away.

"And Potter?" Malfoy called. Harry looked at him again. "Be careful. Voldemort's stronger than he looks - even with so many horcruxes destroyed and him weak. He's still incredibly strong. Just… don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Harry nodded and jogged back over, kissing the blond quickly. "I will be. Thanks, Malfoy." He smiled and hurried off.

Yes, Harry Potter hated everything about Draco Malfoy. But when it came down to it, Harry realized he could never hate him at all. He was too in love with him.

_Fin._

**So, I went to the midnight premiere of **_**The Deathly Hallows Part Two**_** and it was SO amazing! I can't believe the series is over though! BUT, I think I'm going to be writing more HP fanfics, because of Part Two especially, it gave me a lot of inspiration. So, I hope I do it okay.**

**This was weird for me to write, cuz I'm not a huge Draco/Harry shipper (and I ship Albus/Scorpius a lot, so it's weird for me to think of their dads hooking up [although Draco/Harry WAS here first]), but the fire scene in DH gave me SO much inspiration and then THIS happened. Sorry if it's OOC. It's my first time writing for Draco and my second writing for Harry, but I promise I'll get better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sheer genius that is **_**Harry Potter**_**, this masterpiece belongs to the one and only JK Rowling, who gave kids around the world a whole new world to live in. It also belongs to the makers of the movies. I just like to borrow the characters.**


End file.
